fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever
Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever '(ふたりはプリキュアマキシマムフィーバー ''Futari wa Purikyua Makishimamu Fībā Lit. We are Pretty Cure Maximum Fever) is the first installment of User:Cure Egret's Pretty Cure franchise. It is set twenty years after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and the series follows Fujimura Yuuko and Irisawa Akari, the daughters of Nagisa and Honoka, when they meet Yuugure and Kirara and follow their mother's footsteps into becoming Pretty Cure. They are later joined by Kujou Aimi, the daughter of Hikari and fight along side them as Wonderful Heart. Synopsis Twenty years after the defeat of Dark King, Nagisa and Honoka are now married and looking after their own children. But a shock spreads through the two girls body when Yuugure and Kirara appear asking for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Fujimura Yuuko and Irisawa Akari, two girls who get along well together but aren't best friends, meet Yuugure and Kirara and suddenly are forced to follow their mother's footsteps as being Pretty Cure and fight the new villain Dark Prince and protect the world from going into darkness. They are later joined by Kujou Aimi, who fights alongside them as Wonderful Heart to fight Dark Canon. Characters Pretty Cure 'Fujimura Yuuko ' (藤村ユーコ Fujimura Yūko): Yuuko is the happy-go-lucky fourteen year old heroine of the series who is the daughter of Fujimura Nagisa and Shougo. She is mature and sporty and can sometimes do things that could get her in trouble. She is caring and average in her grades and is the youngest of the three. Her alter ego is 'Cure Night ' (キュアナイト Kyua Naito). 'Irisawa Akari ' (入沢あかり Irisawa Akari): Akari is the shy heroine of the series who is not sure if she is fourteen or thirteen years old due to how she was born on the borderline of New Years Eve and New Years Day. She is the daughter of Irisawa Honoka who is very smart, is immature and can be loud who doesn't know who her father is. Her alter ego is 'Cure Light ' (キュアライト Kyua Raito). 'Kujou Aimi ' (九条あいみ Kujou Aimi): Aimi is a shy twelve year old girl who is the daughter of Kujou Hikari and to be the next queen of Garden of Light. She is curious in just about anything she hasn't heard before and loves to listen to her mother's adventures. She is a fan of super heroes and has a heart full of love and is very helpful. Her alter ego is 'Wonderful Heart ' (ワンダフルハート Wandafuru Hāto). Mascots 'Yuugure ' (ユウグレ Yuugure): Yuugure is the mascot partner of Yuuko. He gets easily emotional and is training himself to become the next knight of the Garden of Light. He ends his sentences with "~gure" and he wants to just be friends with Kirara and Pikara. 'Kirara ' (キララ Kirara): Kirara is the mascot partner of Akari. She is more diligent than her partner but she can be quite childish, chasing Yuugure around and trying to make him love her. She ends her sentences with "~kira" and she is very sporty. 'Pikara ' (ピカラ Pikara): Pikara is the mascot partner of Aimi who first appears in Episode 5 but doesn't help Aimi transform until Episode 19. She is kind, helpful and caring and she is very smart. She ends her sentences with "~pika" and she has feeling for Yuugure. Dark Canon 'Dark Prince ' (ダークプリンス Dāku Purinsu): Dark Prince is the main antagonist of the show who is the successor of Dark King. Unlike Dark King, he has a human body with red eyes and hair made out of darkness. He is very demanding and impatient and gets angry very easily. He wants the Shining Tiers so he can rid Earth of light and replace it with darkness and control humans like his subordinates. 'Zakenna ' (ザケンナー Zakennā): The physical form of the Dusk Zone's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. 'Serpentine ' (サーペンタイン Sāpentain): Serpentine is the first general of Dark Canon to fight Pretty Cure. He is sly and quick and usually creates his Zakenna from plants and modern day technology. He is defeated by Pretty Cure in Episode 13. 'Luna ' (ルナ Runa): Luna is the second general and is very devious and sneaky, always pulling pranks and tricking the Cures. She prefers to fight the Cures herself with the Zakenna as her back up plan. Episode 23 is her last episode and she sacrifices herself, afraid she might be vanished by Dark Prince himself due to her multiple failures. 'Jasper ' (ジャスパー Jasupā): Jasper in the third general and is very quiet. He is very clever and is always thinking of ways to defeat the Pretty Cure. He usually creates his Zakenna from plant-like objects and he was defeated in Episode 33. 'Oleander ' (オレアンダー Oreandā): Oleander is the final general is very tough and is always practicing his battle skills for his fights with Pretty Cure. He is headstrong and always doing things without thinking and uses a sword made out of stainless steel in battles. He is defeated in Episode 43 but comes back along with the other generals for the final battle. 'Opal ' (オパール Opāru): Opal is the right-hand general of Dark Prince. She is kind to all the generals and is always standing beside Dark Prince and acting like she is his own personal maid. She fights against Pretty Cure in Episode 44 and is defeated in Episode 48. Items 'Crystal Communes ' (クリスタルコミューン Kurisutaru Komyūn): The transformation device used by Cure Night and Cure Light. 'Lovely Bracelets ' (ラブリーブレスレット Raburī Buresuretto): The two upgrade weapons used by Cure Night and Cure Light. 'Brilliant Commune ' (ブリリアントコミューン Buririanto Komyūn): - The transformation device for Wonderful Heart. 'Wonder Rod ' (ワンダーロッド Wandā Roddo): The weapon used by Wonderful Heart. 'Shining Tiers ' (シャイニングティア Shainingu Tia): The items that can turn the world into darkness if in the wrong hands or keep the world shining brightly if in the right hands and found and protected by the Pretty Cures. There are different types of tiers and these include: :'''Diamond Tier (ダイヤモンドティア Daiyamondo Tia): First tier obtained. Used to give Cure Night and Light the Sparkling Forms to defeat Luna and to detect attacks from Dark Canon. :Starlight Tier (スターライトティア Sutāraito Tia): Second tier obtained. Used to give Cure Night, Cure Light and Wonderful Heart their group attack and let the owner grant any wish. :Magical Tier (マジカルティア Majikaru Tia): Third tier obtained. Used to give the Cures and Wonderful Heart a boost in their attacks. :Heart Tier (ハートティア Hāto Tia): Last tier obtained. Use to give the Cures and Wonderful Heart their ultimate forms to defeat Dark Prince and let them use an ultimate version of their group attack. Locations Garden of Light ' (光の園 ''Hikari no Sono): The world where Yuugure, Kirara and Pikara come from. 'Verone Academy ' - Yuuko, Akari and Aimi's school. Songs * '''ARIENAI! Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever - The opening theme for the series. * Sora kara daichi e - The first ending theme of the show. The translation is "From the sky to the ground". Movies # 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever The Movie: Back in time?! We can fight with our mothers! ' - # 'Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever The Movie 2: The adventure of a life time? Into another world we go! ' Trivia WIP Gallery PrettyCureMaxHeart11.jpg|Flashback in Episode 2. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Maximum Fever Category:Pretty Cure Generation Series Category:User:Cure Egret